Snowflake
by asta-shadows
Summary: Elsa has a dark secret and she locked herself up to protect it. For once in her life, she wanted to know how it feels to be a normal 17 year old girl. She enrolled in Anna's school hoping to be free of her curse. But on the first day, she unexpectedly meets a boy who knows just a little too much about her. Whether she can trust him or not, lies behind the story of a snowflake.
1. Chapter 1

Anna hummed as she fixed her hair into the usual braids. She bounced back and forth gaily as she looked for her book bag. "Ah, found it." She picked it up from under her desk. Before walking out of her room, she stopped quickly at the mirror for one last glance. "Perfect!"

Anna walked out of her room and closed the door. She walked over to Elsa's room and knocked on the door. "Elsa? Are you ready?"

There was no answer. "Come on, Elsa. It's your first day of school. It's the first time I get to show you off to the world!"

"Anna?"

Anna turned around to the voice coming from downstairs. She ran to the railing to see Elsa already standing by the door with her book bag in her hands. "Anna, if you take too long, we'll be late."

"What? When did you get ready?"

Anna quickly ran down the stairs and hugged Elsa, who was shocked from her reaction. "Oh my! Look at you, Elsa! That uniform really makes you stand out. I know you're going to seduce every male at school!"

Elsa blushed. "What are you talking about? Let's go already."

Anna jumped with glee as she held Elsa's hands walking out the door.

* * *

Telma, Lucia, and Jordan waited in the courtyard. Telma paced back and forth muttering non-stop while fixing her glasses. Lucia was checking her makeup in the small compact mirror she always carried around. Jordan started to swing her tennis racket back and forth.

"What is taking them so long?" Telma said impatiently.

"Chill, Telma. We still got time." Jordan calmed her.

Lucia snapped her mirror closed and brush her long, curly, blond hair back. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. She's been talking about her sister for years. I'm so excited to finally meet her."

"But, don't you think its strange how she's been home-schooled this entire time while Anna's been attending school?" Jordan spoke.

"Well, Anna did say that Elsa had a weak body. It isn't surprising that they would home-school her. But I wonder if it's okay for her to go to school now. What if something happens at school?" Telma said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to watch out for her." Jordan spoke. "I wonder what she's like. Too bad she has a poor health condition. We could really use more people in the tennis club."

Lucia shrugged. "Who know? She is Anna's sister. Probably dorky and weird like her?"

Telma laughed. "Probably no manners and impulsive too."

Jordan giggled. "With no sense of fashion."

They laughed and joked around until they saw Anna walking up to them. They waved as she started to run and hug them.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Anna cheered.

"What are you talking about? It's only been a week." Lucia spoke as she flipped her hair again.

"Yeah, it's just spring break." Telma fixed her glasses.

Suddenly, they all stopped talking and stared at the beautiful girl standing behind Anna. Anna smiled and pulled Elsa next to her. "Everyone, meet my sister, Elsa."

Elsa smiled with a slight blush. "It's an honor to meet you all."

The girls were completely dumbstruck. Standing before them was a beautiful girl. Her flawless pearl skin glowed in the light. Her bright blue eyes was like the sky itself. Her platinum blond, silky hair was carefully braided to one side. Her rosy cheeks flushed and her crimson lips curved into a gentle smile. She was nothing like Anna.

"You're Elsa? You're Anna's sister?" Jordan spoke.

Elsa looked at Anna for a split second and back at the opened mouth girls. "Yes. I am Elsa, Anna's older sister."

"Wow…you two look nothing alike." Lucia said bluntly.

"Except for your eyes, maybe." Telma finished the thought.

Anna laughed. "What are you talking about? Can't you see the similarity?"

"No." They all said at the same time.

Anna pouted. "Hey, is that supposed to make me feel good or bad?"

They ignored her and surrounded Elsa. Lucia spoke first. "Wow, I can't believe my eyes. You look amazing. Do you have makeup on?"

Elsa was a bit shocked from their sudden reaction. "I-I guess."

Then they started asking random questions that Elsa started to feel overwhelmed. Anna pulled them back and started to lecture them. Elsa laughed at their behavior which made them doubt their bond even more.

"Okay, enough. I have to introduce you guys first." Anna spoke.

"Oh, that's right!" Jordan laughed. "Sorry, I'm Jordan. I had really hoped that you were athletic so I could convince you to join the tennis club. But now that I've seen you, I can't anymore."

"Oh, I suppose." Elsa was confused.

"I'm Lucia. I'm really into fashion. Need any tips? Just come to me. But I don't think you would need tips at all."

Elsa only mustered a fake laugh. "Thank you."

"I'm Telma. I'm really enthusiastic about education. Come to me if you ever need help studying."

Elsa smiled. "I see. Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Anna giggled. "That's that for introductions. Let's go to class."

"Watch out!"

A voice called from behind the group. Elsa quickly turned around only to be tackled down. When she opened her eyes, a pair of icy blue eyes stared back at her. His pale face was surprised and awed at the same time. His pink lips was slightly opened. Then he grinned.

"Well, hello, beautiful. I've never seen you before. What's your name?" His voice resonated in her ears.

Elsa blushed as she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "Uh…"

Just then, four sets of hands pulled him up and threw him away. They pulled Elsa to her feet and shielded her behind them.

"Get away, Jack! You're so impolite!" Telma yelled.

"How could you knock a frail girl down like that?" Jordan glared at him.

Jack laughed as he brushed his uniform. "Sorry. I didn't see you."

Elsa noticed the ball in his hand. Her eyes trailed back up to his face and blushed when she saw that he was staring at her.

Anna pulled Elsa away. "Let's go, Elsa."

"Who's that?" Elsa spoke.

"That's Jack Frost. He's a troublemaker at school. It's best you don't go near him." Telma said angrily.

"Jack Frost?"

Anna looked at Elsa. "Elsa, we're warning you. He's trouble. He's the last person you should get acquainted with. Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Um…I suppose." Elsa was puzzled. She let Anna drag her away. But something was bothering her. Why is her heart beating so fast?

"Elsa. Hmm." Jack stared at the empty space with a nostalgic look on his face.

* * *

 **How do you like it so far? I'm trying out a high school life story so I'm a bit nervous. Please leave me reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Been a while since I last updated. I had this chapter for a while actually. But I kept changing the storyline so I wasn't able to put this up yet. But it's finally finalized! XD**

 **This chapter is a little longer, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of you that supported me and liked this story. And thanks to all of you that wrote reviews. Those were nice to read and it really motivated me to keep writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, here we are." Telma said as she entered the classroom. "This is our first class, Study Hall. So glad our schedules are similar."

Telma sits at one of the tables and Elsa quickly follows her and sits down. "So, we have to walk to other classes? Are they far?"

Telma puts her bag on the table. "Let me see your schedule."

Elsa hands over her schedule. Telma takes out a map of the school and looks through it. "Well, we have the first two classes together, Study Hall and Science. So you can just follow me. For your Literature class, that would be in this room here." Telma points to a room in the map. "Now, for your History class…"

"She can follow me." A confident voice spoke behind them.

They turned around to see Jack leaning over the table behind them. His head was close to theirs, slightly looking over their shoulders. Elsa jumped to see him so close that she almost fell off her chair. Jack quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Thank you." Elsa pulled her arm away and hid it underneath the table. Jack noticed it but only smirked. Elsa looked up at Jack and cleared her throat. "So you have History as well?"

When Elsa took a good look at him, he was glaring at her but immediately changed into a smile. "Yeah, same classes. Isn't that neat?"

Telma turned to glare at him. "What? I don't believe you." Telma fixed her glasses as Jack handed her his schedule. "Oh, my. You almost got all the same classes as Elsa. Except for the last one…fine, I'll leave her to you then. But I swear, if you do something to hurt this frail, precious girl, I will hunt you down."

Jack scoffed under his breath with disbelief. "Frail?"

Telma didn't hear it, but Elsa did. Elsa was a bit puzzled by his reaction. But she didn't say anything. The teacher came in and introduced Elsa to the students. Then they had study hall. Elsa talked with the teacher the whole time getting prepared for her classes. Elsa kept quiet and didn't talk much with the other students. When the bell rang, Elsa followed Telma out.

Time went by really fast during the classes she had with Telma. When the second class was over, Telma pointed the direction for Elsa since her class was on the other side of the building. Elsa managed her way through the hallways, but eventually got lost of where to go. Suddenly, she felt a hand slide around her waist. Elsa jumped and turned around quickly to see Jack smiling at her.

"Ah, jumpy aren't we?" Jack said grinning.

Elsa stared at him in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Well, I thought I'd show you the way since I already said I would. But, if you think you can get there yourself, be my guest."

"How does showing the way and putting your hands on me relevant?"

Jack smiled and winked. "My queen, in this world, everything is relevant." He took a bow in front of her and walked away. Before disappearing behind the corner, he looked at her and tilted his head as in gesture of following him.

Elsa had no choice but to comply. She quickly walked after him keeping as much distance as she could possibly can. When they came to the room, Jack opened the door allowing Elsa to enter first. When she walked by him, he muttered something that she could barely hear. She turned to look at him and realized they were only a foot apart. Instead of the usual jokester, Jack's eyes were filled with disappointment. He didn't say anything and looked inside the room. Elsa quickly entered. Inside, Jordan was already seated at a desk by the window. Elsa quickly made her way towards Jordan. Jordan noticed and looked at Elsa with a huge smile.

"Hey." Jordan said. "Cool, we have a class together."

Elsa smiles and looks around. "Do I just sit anywhere?"

Jordan nods her head. "Yeah, just sit down. No assigned seats."

Elsa put her book bag down beside the desk next to Jordan. She sat down and looked over to where Jack talking to some guys. Jordan noticed Elsa staring at him and waved her hand in front of Elsa's face.

"Please don't tell me you fell for the guy already." Jordan spoke.

Elsa stared at Jordan. "No, no. Of course not. It's just…there's something off about him…"

Jordan started to laugh, but held in her laughter as not to be suspicious. "Oh no you didn't."

Elsa wasn't sure why Jordan was laughing, but she enjoyed it anyways. "So, why does it seem like you all hate him so much?"

Jordan stopped laughing. "What's there to like about him? I mean, he's good-looking and all, but he's not all that. Plus all those stupid pranks he plays on people? Not cool at all. Look, just stay away from him. He's trouble."

With that, the teacher came in and started class. Every now and then, Elsa would feel chills run down her spine. She would turn to look and see Jack staring at her. Sometimes, he would stare at her with a nostalgic face. Sometimes, he would stare at her with cold eyes. Elsa couldn't understand why Jack was looking at her like that. For now, she decided to ignore it.

Jack continued to lead Elsa to her next classes. Every now and then, he would say something that made Elsa confused. She felt as though there was something missing, but she couldn't figure it out. When school was over, Anna met up with Elsa at the lockers.

"Hey!" Anna came running up to Elsa. "How was your first day?"

Elsa smiled hiding her thoughts from Anna. "It was fun."

Anna stared at her. "You make it sound like it wasn't fun."

Elsa giggled. "Well, I was very confused most of the time. I mean, it is my _first_ time at a school."

Anna crossed her arms. "Well, I suppose." Then she smiled and took Elsa by the hand. "Come on! Let's go before we miss the bus!"

Elsa quickly shut her locker and let herself be dragged away by Anna. As they walked through the courtyard, Elsa can see Jack standing by the gate with his back faced to them. Elsa's heart started beating. There was something strange about him, even nostalgic, but Elsa just couldn't remember. The way his white hair swayed in the wind. The way he stood so silently. It made Elsa want to know more about the story behind his smile. But it made Elsa wonder why he seemed to be upset at her when she only met him.

Anna stopped and spun around as her friends called out their names. Elsa continued to stare at Jack trying to remember something. Suddenly, she felt a tug at her sleeves.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

Elsa quickly turned to her sister. They were all staring at her with worried faces. Jordan crossed her arms. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Elsa smiled. "Sorry, this is a new experiment for me. Just trying to absorb it all in."

Telma smiled. "Oh, you'll get used to it eventually."

"By the way," Lucia spoke quietly as she played with her blond hair, "what sort of illness did you have that made you stay home all this time...if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh…" Elsa wasn't sure what to say. She turned around to look at the gate again. But this time, Jack was actually looking at her as if he was waiting for her to answer.

"Jeez, stop asking such sensitive questions, Lucia. Elsa just got better and started her life. You gotta remind her of her illness?" Anna said with her hands on her hips.

The other girls agreed relieving Elsa. She looked at Jack again who just glared at her. Then he walked away. Elsa was dumbfounded. She didn't know what his problem was.

"Oh, sorry. I can be obnoxious sometimes. But I was just curious, you know."

"Jeez, I'm her sister and I don't even know what she has."

Elsa shook her head. "Um, if you don't mind, I will tell you about it when I'm ready." Elsa cut the girls off for any more questions.

They continued to talk for another few minutes before heading their own ways. Anna and Elsa quickly walked to the bus stop and waited. Elsa stood there listening to Anna talk about something that happened in school. But she wasn't really paying intention. She thought about the question Lucia had asked her, about her illness. To be honest, Elsa didn't really have an illness. She wasn't sick in bed or did she have a severe illness where she couldn't go out. It was much more than that. Something that normal people would never understand.

Elsa took in a deep breath as she stared in the empty space in front of her. Holding in her breath, she tried to remain calm like she was always told. She noticed a small hint of frost on her book bag handle where she was holding it. Without anyone noticing, she slid the bag up her arm and covered it within her sleeves. But what she didn't know was that a person did notice. And his icy blue eyes glittered with anger.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, you'll come back right? Cause I'll be here waiting for you, you know." He spoke as the wind brushed his silver hair._

 _A little girl's giggles chimed in the icy field. "Of course. I'll come back."_

 _"_ _You're not going to forget about me, are you?"_

 _"_ _Of course not!"_

 _"_ _Promise?"_

 _"_ _Promise."_

Elsa woke up with a jolt. She was sweaty, but she felt chills. She was having those dreams again. She's been having those dreams since she was young. It was about a silver hair boy and a girl standing in the middle of a snowy field. The temperature was freezing, but they were okay as if it didn't bother them. Sometimes, she'd dream that they were playing in the snow. But it was always different each time. Elsa held her aching head as she tried to breathe normally. The air around the room instantly froze as she tried to calm down. When she was normal again, she flipped the frozen covers off and started to get ready.

She met Anna downstairs again. They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. Again, Elsa felt the urges to let go. She took in a deep breath and repeated the words that were said to her many times. Her parents made sure Elsa will be able to control her own powers. Anna was never told of her gift, and they agreed it would be much safer for her not to know.

Elsa spent many years in hiding trying to control her powers. Her mother, who was once a powerful sorceress, tried to teach her how to control her powers. Every day after Elsa's studies, they would work on her self-control. Eventually, Elsa was able to materialize her energy to whatever she wanted to make.

When Elsa was 12 years of age, her parents died in a car accident. But to Elsa, she knew it was no normal accident. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something told her it was the work of something dangerous. Without her mother's wisdom and teaching, Elsa had to fend for herself. Every day, she learned how to control her powers and how to make it indistinguishable. When she finally mastered it, she decided to enroll in school to get a feel of the outside world.

When they got to the school, the girls was waiting for them. They went to their separate classes. Elsa thought long and hard about Jack, and why he seemed so out of the ordinary. But nothing came up, as usual. Weeks went by, and Jack would still use his sarcastic remarks around the girls, but glared at Elsa every now and then.

"I think he likes you, Elsa." Lucia said as Jordan sat down her tray beside her.

"Who likes who now?" Telma asked as she snuggled right beside Anna.

Elsa stared at Lucia. "What do you mean?"

"Jack."

Anna looked up as she chewed on her spaghetti. "Rrah?" She spoke with her mouth full.

Lucia gave a disgusted look and handed Anna a napkin to wipe her mouth with. "Anna, don't speak with your mouth full. You won't get popular with the boys like that."

Anna took the napkin and wiped her face. Jordan started poking at her food with her fork. "Which Jack?"

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Which other Jack am I talking about? Jack Frost."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Jack Frost?"

Telma fixed her glasses. "What makes you say that?"

Lucia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't know. The way he always looks at her I guess. See? He's looking even now."

The girls turned around to look at Jack, who was indeed, looking at them. Elsa felt her face flush as he winked at her. She quickly turned around. "What? But why?"

"Girl, cause you're gorgeous. That's why. If you haven't noticed, there's a lot of boys who likes you too." Jordan said as she took one forkful of spaghetti and stuff it in her mouth.

Elsa blushed at Jordan's statement. "Oh, but I don't think I am."

Lucia nudged her arm. "Seriously, don't say that. It's offensive. If you think you're ugly, then we're talking potatoes."

"P-potatoes?" Elsa was confused.

Anna shook her head. "Seriously? Lucia, you know Elsa doesn't know much about the real world. Speak English to her."

Lucia shrugged. "Well, gotta start learning now, right?" Lucia smiled and winked at Elsa.

Elsa suddenly felt strange. Her hands started to shake even when she tried to stop it shaking. Jordan looked up and noticed. "Hey, Elsa. Are you okay?"

Elsa smiled weakly and nodded. "Y-yeah. I just forgot to take my medicine. I'll be right back."

Elsa stood up from her seat and quickly walked away. Anna stood up from her seat. "I'll come with you."

"NO!" Elsa yelled realizing it came out too harsh. Anna stood frozen and confused. Elsa smiled. "It's okay, Anna. I'll be right back. Enjoy your lunch."

Elsa quickly dashed away as Anna sat back down. Lucia stared after Elsa and turned to Anna. "Don't feel bad, Anna. She probably doesn't want you to see her like that."

Anna sighed. "Yeah, I know. She gets those attacks every now and then, but she'll never let me help her. Sometimes I just wish she just lets me in."

Jordan patted Anna's back. "It's a big sister thing. Don't take it too seriously."

Elsa rushed to the roof of the school. She realized that a trail of ice soon followed her. She clinched her eyes as she hoped she'll make it. As soon as she burst through the roof doors. She immediately slammed it shut with ice. An enormous ice power exploded through her body as she let it out. It was so great that she fell down completely exhausted, and unconscious.

When she woke up, she noticed she was in the infirmary. Anna was sitting by her side with her head down on the bed. When she noticed Elsa had woken up, she jumped to her feet immediately.

"Elsa! Are you okay? I was so worried about you." Anna spoke with tears falling from her face.

Elsa smiled and pulled herself up to a sitting position with Anna's help. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"Why can't you just let me help you sometimes? Am I that unreliable to you?"

Elsa flinched at the words Anna spoke. Of course she wanted Anna to know, but it was simply too dangerous. "I'm sorry, Anna. You aren't unreliable. It's just…I don't want you to see me like that."

"See you like what? You were sick to the point of losing consciousness and you still won't let me help you? You were lucky Jack was walking by. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't?"

Elsa's face paled. "Jack…Jack brought me here? Where did he find me?"

Anna took a deep breath as she calmed herself. "He found you by the gym lockers. If he wasn't up to no good, no one would've gone there for hours. Promise me that if you ever have an attack like that at school again, you need to let me know."

Elsa hesitated but sighed. "Okay, Anna. I promise."

Elsa and Anna were released and permitted to leave school early. Anna held Elsa's arm the whole way as they walked out of the school. Before they could reach the front gates, they heard a voice calling after them.

Jack came running up to them with a teacher. "Anna, good thing I caught you now." Mr. Turner spoke between his hard breathing.

"What is it?"

"Did you forget that you need to take a make-up exam today? I won't be here for a few weeks and I can't have you take it under another teacher. You have to do it today."

Anna looked at Elsa. "But my sister is sick. I have to take her home."

Mr. Turner pointed to Jack. "I understand your situation very well. That's why I've asked Jack to take Elsa home instead. It won't take long. You can leave as soon as you finish the exam."

"Why Jack?" Anna frowned.

Mr. Turner laughed. "I know he has quite a reputation amongst the students, but he's quite reliable when it comes to it. Plus he needed to leave early today anyways. So I thought it would be more convenient if he took her home and you can stay to do your exams."

Elsa touched Anna's arm. "It's okay, Anna. Go take your exam. I'll be fine."

Anna stared at Elsa and turned to glare at Jack. "Take care of my sister."

Jack smiled and waved. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she's home safe."

Anna hugged Elsa. "Take care of yourself. I'll be home soon."

Anna walked with Mr. Turner back to the school. Jack and Elsa watched them go before turning around themselves to walk out. Jack held his elbow out for Elsa to take, but she refused it.

"No, thank you. I can manage. There's no need for you to take me home." Elsa spoke as she gently walked away.

Jack kept up his pace with her and sighed. "I can't do that. I'm not the type of guy who refuses to help someone in need even if they don't want it."

Elsa glanced at him but continued to walk silently, not having enough energy to talk back. As they walked on silently, Elsa can feel him staring at her. It was making her uncomfortable. When they finally arrived at her house, Elsa turned to Jack who was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Thank you for walking me home, Jack." She turned to unlock the door, but stopped. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you for taking me to the infirmary earlier too. I don't know what would happen if you weren't there."

Jack stared at her with no emotion on his face. Elsa suddenly felt a chill run up her spine as he walked up the stairs towards her. She reached behind her for the door knob as Jack pinned her against the door. He also reached behind her and opened the door that they both entered with Elsa still facing him. She dropped her book bag on the floor as he closed the door forcefully while still being mere inches away from her face. Elsa backed up all the way until she hit a wall. Jack pinned her against that wall with his arms blocking her exits.

"J-Jack? What are you doing?" Elsa blushed as her beating heart was about to exploded. She was afraid, not because of Jack, but because she might not be able to control herself.

Jack leaned closer to her and met her eyes. "Did you really think I didn't see what you did on that roof?"

Elsa held her breath. Her face went pale. "Uh….what…?"

His finger slid down her pale neck. He noticed ice started to form on the wall around her. "Did you really think a mere 'thank you' is enough after I covered for you?"

His finger slid up her neck again as she shivered from his cold touch. "W-what do you want?"

"You made the mistake of coming out of your shell, Elsa Queen. You should've stayed hidden away from the world."

His finger stopped at her jaw as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Elsa froze as his cold lips pressed firmly against hers. He backed away after a few seconds taking Elsa's breath away. His finger brushed across her rosy lips as he still stared deep into her eyes with his cold, icy blue eyes.

"From now on, you are mine."

* * *

 **I don't know about any of you but I got chills writing this. I guess I imagined it way much cooler in my head XP How'd you like it so far? Comment plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while! So here's the next part. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Anna got home, she immediately dropped her bag in her room and went to knock on Elsa's door. "Elsa? Are you in there?"

Anna waited for a little bit before knocking again. "Elsa?"

Anna heard sheets shuffling and Elsa rising from her bed. Elsa unlocked the door just enough for her face to be seen. "Hey Anna."

Anna was a bit surprised at Elsa's rosy face. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? You face is red!" Anna was about to reach for Elsa's face but Elsa backed away slightly.

"Sorry, Anna. I think I caught something. I don't want you to catch it too."

"It's okay, Elsa. I've got a strong immune system. I can take care of you." Anna said as she was about to prop the door open wider, but Elsa stopped her.

"No, no. I'm just going to get some rest. Don't worry about me."

Anna stared at her worried, but knowing how much Elsa liked her privacy, Anna didn't persist. "Alright, well, if you need anything, just let me know."

"I will. Thanks, Anna."

Elsa closed the door and locked it quickly. She was just glad Anna didn't notice the ice forming on the door and in the room. Elsa lied back down on her bed as her cheeks continued its rosiness. No matter how hard she tried to think of something else, her thoughts wandered back to Jack's soft, cold lips. Elsa brushed her own lips like how Jack did before. It was cold, almost cruel the way Jack kissed her. It wasn't that he took her first kiss, or forced her that felt cruel. It was as if he was sending her a message, a sorrowful message that only he knows about. Something hidden deep inside him that he had buried a long time ago. It was as if he knows something and it was driving him mad just to be reminded of it because of her.

"I wonder what is it about me that is making him like that?" Elsa whispered softly as she watched the still snowflake floating beside her bed. She closed her eyes as she heard Anna go into the shower.

" _I'm so happy that you're here." The little girl gleamed with happiness._

" _Me too." The silver-haired boy smiled as he looked at the falling snowflakes._

" _You'll always be with me, right?"_

 _The silver-haired boy turned to the girl and smiled the brightest smile he could. "Forever!"_

Elsa woke up with a startle as she heard a loud knock at her door. Feeling the pounding in her head, Elsa quickly answered the door without opening it. "Who is it?"

"It's me! Who else is there?" Anna talked loudly from the other side. "It's not like we have a butler or whatever. And our maid only comes after we leave the house."

"Oh, right." Elsa shook her head. "Why are you banging on my door?"

Elsa heard another loud bang on her door. Assuming it was Anna slamming her head against it, Elsa sighed tiredly.

"Elsa, it's time to go to school. After waiting for so long, I came to check on you. I've been banging on this door for a while! I thought something had happened to you. But no matter how much I try, I just couldn't break it down!" Elsa laughed just imagining it. Anna fumed. "Seriously? You're laughing? It wasn't funny!"

"Sorry, Anna. I was in a deep sleep so I didn't hear. I'll get ready now."

They barely got to school on time. They separated and went to their own rooms. As Elsa sat down, she felt the cold stare again. Already knowing who it was from, she decided not to look for the source. When it was time for lunch, Elsa hurriedly walked along the students trying to blend in as much as she could. Just as she was about to reach the lunchroom, Jack was already there waiting by the door. Elsa sighed underneath her breath.

"Please tell me you weren't trying to avoid me." Jack spoke as Elsa walked proudly by.

"What's there to avoid?" Elsa said without looking at him.

Jack stopped her in her tracks by standing in front of her. He bent down a little to reach her eye level. "Then I'll say you'll be okay to take a little walk with me?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow slightly. "Why should I?"

Jack leaned closer to her, but Elsa didn't budge. "Hmm, maybe I should remind you of what happened yesterday."

Just as Elsa was about to say something back, she heard a familiar voice. She looked over Jack's shoulders and saw Anna waving at her by their usual table. Elsa stepped around Jack to walk away when he grabbed her arm and leaned close to her ear.

"Mage of Ice and Snow." Jack whispered.

Elsa's eyes widened as she turned to look at him in shock. " _How did he know that?_ " Elsa thought to herself.

Jack grinned devilishly. He continued to whisper as he backed away from her. "That is your title, isn't it? Queen Elsa?"

Elsa looked away and clenched her fists. Millions of scenarios ran through her head as she thought how he came to know that. Who is he? Just as she thought of it, Jack suddenly grabbed her hand gently. She looked up at him again. This time, his eyes were gently and caring. His pink lips parted slightly as he came closer to her once again.

"Not here, Elsa. Come with me. I promise I won't do anything to you." Jack whispered.

Elsa looked down at where their skin were touching. She noticed ice started to form on her skin and slightly on his. Jack let go and clenched his iced hand while walking out of the lunchroom. Elsa heard her name from a familiar voice. Anna was standing up now and about to walk over. Elsa smiled and waved back. She signed to Anna saying she'll be right back. Then she turned around and followed Jack.

"What is going on?" Anna said as she sat back down.

Jordan stared at the strange scene as well. "I don't know what's going on, but it doesn't look good."

"Yeah, did you see the look on her face?" Lucia spoke as she picked up her milk.

"What look?" Telma said looking up from her plate.

"She looked scared." Anna spoke.

"Like she was being blackmailed." Lucia stated.

"Shouldn't you go find out, Anna?" Jordan elbowed Anna.

Anna sighed. "I want to, but I trust Elsa."

"Wow, sister love." Lucia remarked.

"Indeed it is." Telma smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Elsa is a smart girl."

Anna stared at the empty space that was once occupied by her sister. She sighed hesitantly. "Yes, Elsa will be fine. I trust her."

Elsa followed Jack to the roof. He was already seated on the ground and threw her a small paper bag. Elsa looked inside to find a sandwich and juice box.

"What is this?" Elsa looked at Jack.

"Well, this might take up the whole lunch hour so I thought you might get hungry, oh frail Queen Elsa." Jack smirked as he opened his own bag.

Elsa frowned and toss it back to Jack who caught it with one hand. "What do you want?"

Jack smiled as he bit into his sandwich. "Hmm, this is good. You should give it a try."

Elsa waited for Jack to finish chewing but he took another bite. Elsa looked away and crossed her arms. "You're wasting my time." She turned around and began to walk away.

"You."

Elsa turned back to look at Jack who was just staring deeply into her eyes. "What?"

"You asked me what I wanted. I want you."

Elsa scoffed. "Be reasonable."

"How is that not reasonable?"

"What do you want from me?" Elsa crossed her arms.

"You're not going to ask me how I know about your secret instead? I'm sure that's what led you to follow me."

Elsa frowned. Of course she was curious, but how he knew wasn't as much as a concern than to him blackmailing her at the moment. "It doesn't matter how you knew, but as to what you want to do with that information."

Jack chuckled. "Wow, you didn't even deny it. So honest." Jack stood up and put the bags down on the ledge. He walked up to her, but she backed away with icy smoke coming from her hands. He stopped in his tracks with his hands up. "Hey now, I thought mages couldn't harm humans."

Elsa was impatient now. He was playing her. "What do you want from me?" Elsa said in a stern voice.

Jack smiled. "I already said I wanted you."

"And what do you plan to do to me exactly?"

Jack shrugged. "Haven't figured out that part exactly yet."

"You're lying."

Jack once again shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face. "Aren't you curious at all who I am or how I know so much about you?"

Elsa's blood started to boil now, but she remained calm. "Fine. Who are you and how do you know?"

Jack smiled. "I'm Jack Frost. And how I know?" Jack put a finger to his chin as if he was thinking. Then he smiled. "That's a secret."

Elsa backed away. "Enough!"

As she did so, iced spikes formed around her and ran towards Jack, but stopped shortly at a foot from him. Jack didn't flinch at all while Elsa jumped in surprise. Jack raised his finger and shook his head. "Tch tch tch. That would've been bad if it had hit me." He reached out and broke a piece. "Looks like your training wasn't finished. Shame." He said as he dropped the ice.

Elsa stared in horror as the ice shattered on the ground. "…who…are… _you_ …?"

Jack smiled as he walked to Elsa. He leaned in very close to her and whispered. "I am Jack Frost. And as I have said before," Jack leaned to her ear, " _you_ are mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I just didn't know how to transition from one scene to the next and thought long and hard about how I was going to do that. But i figured i need to put more of Elsa and Anna's relationship into the story because it's one of the main points im trying to get to towards the ending...if that makes any sense...**

 **anyways, here's a little scene between the two sisters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa…Elsa….Elsa!"

That voice brought Elsa back to reality. She turned to the source of the voice to find Anna staring at her. They were walking to their house which was already in sight.

"Elsa, what's wrong? You've been like this since after lunch." Anna said with a worried expression.

Elsa faintly smiled. "Oh, have I? Sorry. I…I'm just a bit exhausted."

Anna sighed. "So, are you going to tell me about what's happening between you and Jack?"

Elsa froze. "There's nothing going on." She immediately quickened her steps and opened up the front door.

Anna quickly stopped Elsa from entering. "Elsa, why can't you talk to me? Please don't keep leaving me in the dark. I'm your sister. I'll support you 100% all the way. Just tell me what's going on. I promise I won't get involved. I just want to know you're okay."

Elsa sighed and looked at Anna. "I'm sorry, but I'm okay. There's nothing going on."

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and turned her to face Anna. "How could you say that, Elsa? You're not okay at all! You've spaced out this whole time since you went off with Jack. Look, it's quite obvious you two aren't in some sort of relationship, but it's clear that he's somewhat threatened you or something. Please, Elsa. Let me in."

Elsa looked away feeling guilty. She sighed deeply. "I can't." With that, Elsa went to her room leaving Anna feeling defeated at the entrance. Anna stared into the empty hallway with a blank look as if she wasn't able to enter at all.

Elsa laid awake that whole night. She couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Anna's face showing so much grief and disappointment made her feel like such a jerk. Elsa sat up and stared at the empty, dark room. Elsa thought about what Jack said. Maybe he was right. She shouldn't have come out at all. Her parents hid her from the world this whole time. She thought maybe because she was dangerous to people since she wasn't able to control her powers. But maybe it was something more than that. For sure, she knew there was a secret society of people with powers just like hers. And she knew her parents were a part of that society, but other than that, she knew nothing else about it. And if she were to talk to Anna about this, it could end up very bad for her.

Elsa sighed. She want to tell Anna and let her know everything, but keeping her in the dark would be much safer for her. But hiding this terrible secret means she would have to push Anna out of her life.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a knock on her door. After listening for a minute making sure she wasn't just hearing things, another knock came.

"Elsa? Are you asleep?"

Elsa quickly scurried out of bed and opened the door to find Anna standing there in her pajamas.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna looked down at her feet letting her red hair fall. "I can't sleep. I kept thinking about our conversation earlier."

Elsa sighed. "Yeah, me too."

Anna looked up and was about to say something else when Elsa cut her off. "Look, why don't we go to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate? Since neither of us can sleep and it's the weekend."

Anna smiled and nodded her head. She headed down first while Elsa grabbed a shawl to cover herself up. She met Anna downstairs who was already heating the water up. Elsa helped prepared the cups as Anna poured the hot chocolate into the cups. They sat down at the bar stools with the illuminating lights of the kitchen. Neither of them spoke as they quietly sipped their drinks.

"Elsa…I-"

Elsa cut her off again. "Look, Anna. I know you want to know what's going on, but I can't tell you. There's something that you don't understand, and it would be bad if you try. I just need you to trust me on this."

Anna was confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm not asking you to understand. I'm asking you to trust me." Elsa said as she stared into Anna's eyes.

Anna sighed. "So, you're saying you'll never tell me then? That whatever is happening between you and Jack, you won't tell me?"

Elsa looked at her cup and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Then, what about mom and dad? Can you tell me about that?"

Elsa turned to look at Anna. "What do you mean?"

Anna sighed. "Oh come on. I may be stubborn and not the brightest, but I'm not that dense. Mom and dad has been hiding you throughout our whole childhood until the day they…" Anna gulped as she couldn't finish that sentence. "But to tell me a crappy lie that you were really sick without even able to tell me exactly what this sickness is. I mean, you're not contagious, you're not deathly ill, and you're not on your death bed. And every time I see you, you're so energetic and rosy. You're extremely healthy and not a single hint of you ever being sick. Now what's up with that? And don't tell me you can't tell me either. You have to tell me something….either this or Jack."

Elsa stared bewildered at Anna. Of course she would've figured it out. Anyone in their right mind would figure out such an awful lie. Elsa sighed. "I can't tell you that either. All I can say is….they're somewhat related…."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Wait, are you telling me that Jack, a boy you've seen for the first time, actually knows more about this secret than your own blood sister?"

It sound so wrong, as Anna has put it. Elsa could only sigh in disappointment. "Yes, Anna. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Anna was outraged. "Why Elsa? How could you confide in someone else other than your family? Am I so useless in your life? What exactly am I to you? To the point that you'd hide from me but can talk to a stranger."

Elsa shook her head. "Anna, calm down. I…uh…I'll explain…"

"No, I don't need explanations. I need answers, Elsa."

Elsa looked down. "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

Elsa stood up and left leaving Anna again alone in the dark.


End file.
